


Dirk is a Good Dad

by striderrider69



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 23:12:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3267857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striderrider69/pseuds/striderrider69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So basically this fic is about the troubles of parenting a five year old. Sorry, I don't want to give too much away!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirk is a Good Dad

**Author's Note:**

> If people enjoy this I will upload more chapters.

"Daddy, I don't really like any of these clothes.", Dave says, as he pouts his lips, and looks up at his father with big eyes. Said father, let's call him, Dirk, just wants Dave to hurry up, so that they can get out of this god awful place, otherwise known as, Wal-Mart. It's not that Dirk would normally shop for his son's clothes at such a horrible place, Dirk makes a decent amount of money at his Djing job, and it's just Dave and him in their little apartment. But at the age of five, Dave has yet to master the task of not pissing himself at night. Not to mention Wal-Mart is one of the only places he hasn't tried buying clothes that Dave did like. So, Dirk finds himself in the clothes department of this hell hole of a store, with Huggies Pull-ups, and these tiny, little baby bananas, that Dave insisted he buy, in his buggy. "Davey, honey do you think you could just find a few shirts, that you do like, so we can get the heck out of here?", Dirk asks, some what impatiently. This is not a new thing. Dave makes a huffing noise, and shakes his head. "Can you try?", Dirk asks more impatiently. Dave, with an angry/frustrated face, jabs his hand at the nearest shirt, and balls his little fist around it. "This one. I like this one." the toddler says in an angry/frustrated tone. The shirt is not in his size, in fact it is a XXXL in adult, Dave could use it as a blanket. It also features a beautiful portrait, of Bob Marley, which Dirk thinks is, in deed, beautiful. "Okay, let's go." Dirk says with an expressionless face, as he puts the humongous shirt in the buggy, and starts to walk towards the checkout. Dave all but pisses himself as he runs with his chubby, little legs, to his father, after making a sort of squawking noise, at his dads abrupt departure. Dave clings his hands on his dad's shirt, "Daddy!", he half squeals, half whines. "Yes, Dave?" Dirk inquires, looking down at his son. Dave looks up at him with a quivering lower lip, and wet eyes. "DANGER! DANGER! CRYING BABY ALERT! CRYING BABY ALERT!" Dirk's brain screams at him. Swift as the coursing river, and with all the strength of a roaring fire, he picks up his child. "Davey," Dirk asks him in a soft tone, "you don't like that shirt, do you?" Dave sniffles, as Dirk runs a hand through his baby's hair, as he shakes his little head no. Dirk sighs, kisses him on the forehead, and starts his journey to the checkout once again.

"Wow, I really, really hate Wal-Mart." Dirk thinks, as he looks to see all of four registers open, and the one with the shortest line has five people waiting to checkout. Dirk has no other choice, except self checkout, but he shudders at the very thought, "Never again!", and reluctantly pushes the buggy to the back of the line. "Snookums," Dirk uses a soft tone again, "look at me." Dirk can tell he doesn't want to, but Dave lifts his head out of the crook of his dads neck. "Look me in the eyes." A tiny head, gives a tiny shake. "Hey, I'm not asking." Dave whines in the back of his throat, but does as he is told. "What was it this time, hmmm?" Ever since Dave was about three, he has said that he doesn't like any of the clothes, at any of the stores that they go to. Dirk always thought he was just being a grumpy toddler, but now it's just really inconvenient. "Ummm, idunno." Dave mumbles and looks at the floor. To this, Dirk sighs, and makes an aggravated noise. Dave who is not very fond of his fathers aggravated noise, whimpers, and buries his head back into Dirk's neck. "S'okay, sweetie." It's not okay. "Daddy's not mad." He is kinda mad. But, he is not as mad at Dave more so, as he is about the situation. Dirk just wants him to wear clothes, and preferably clothes that he likes. Dave always walks around the house in either a diaper or undies. And, it is an effing trip trying to get Dave to get dressed before they go out somewhere, and he practically rips them off the second his tiny foot is through the door. Dirk just wants him to be happy with the clothes he wears, at this point he would let Dave walk around in a clown suit 24/7, but he has this sneaking suspension that Dave wouldn't like clown suits.


End file.
